Pinky the Chihuahua
Pinky is a recurring character of Disney's television series, Phineas and Ferb. He is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's pet chihuahua. Though by outward appearance he is a mindless animal, it has been revealed that he, like Perry the Platypus, is a secret agent (specifically in Wanda's Division). He, like Perry, is codenamed Agent P, but is more commonly referred to as Pinky or Agent Pinky. His nemesis is Professor Poofenplotz. Background One day, Phineas and Ferb were trying to decide what to build. Isabella walked into the backyard along with Pinky to show them her Fireside Girls sash with all her accomplishment badges. However, when she shows it to Phineas, Pinky jumps up and eats it. Isabella gets upset because she needs it for the ceremony that afternoon. Ferb shows Phineas their blueprints and they decide to create a shrinking submarine to retrieve it from Pinky's stomach. Phineas says that he and Ferb will make the submarine while she makes the sandwich. When she returns with it, she finds Phineas with the completed sub. She places it on the ground, Phineas and Ferb activate the submarine and drop into it. However, when Isabella places Pinky on the ground, he runs off chasing a cat instead of eating the sandwich. After Isabella leaves to chase after him, Candace comes into the garage to tell the boys to stay out of her way as she goes on her date with Jeremy. She sees the sandwich on the ground and decides to eat it. After Phineas and Ferb escape from Candace's stomach, Isabella comes to Phineas and tells him Pinky threw up and she got her sash back. After they go inside to eat, as Jeremy suggested, Candace is about to eat her sandwich, but Pinky jumps up and eats it instead, with Doofenshmirtz inside due to his previous fight with Perry ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). During the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's attempted takeover of the 1st Dimension's Tri-State Area, he and other agents such as Peter the Panda and Agent C ambushed a group of Norm Bots. The agents were quickly defeated, but were saved by Perry who in turn was saved by Phineas. He continued to fight the invasion along with the other agents and the kids (Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Personality He likes to eat everything other than dog food, but his favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). He, like many other dogs, likes to eat meat as he is shown eating steak ("Comet Kermillian"). He also has an uncontrollable twitch ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Abilities Much like Perry, Pinky is a very capable agent. He has many athletic abilities, such as flipping and running very fast. According to Major Monogram, he is very good with computers, which mainly consists of him being able to attack people with the monitors ("Where's Pinky?"). Other Appearances ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' Pinky is a minor character in the movie and tries to get rid of the Normbots with other Agents, including Terry the Turtle. Once Phineas and Ferb comes by with a large amount of their big ideas, he is seen on a kiddie ride. ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' He is a unlockable character when you get him in the Lawn Gnome dimension. He can be seen in agent form and his glam rock outfit (seen below in the gallery section). ''Phineas and Ferb: Where's My Perry? In one of the "Secret Agent Files," the player can find in Chapter 5 of the "Where's My Perry?" App, is that of Agent Pinky. It states that he will eat anything that isn't dog food and a grilled cheese sandwich is his favorite. Gallery Finished level results- Isabella and Glam Rock Pinky.jpg|Pinky with Isabella in the Glam rock outfit in the video game for the movie PinkyIsCaught.jpg|Pinky caught by Professor Poofenplotz Pinky Enters in Head.jpg|Pinky in Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile Isabella in pajamas.jpg|Pinky in his bed Agent Pinky sitting in chair.jpg|Pinky in his lair Wanda's Division.jpg|Pinky and Peter the Panda in Carpe Diem Pinky A2SD.jpg|Pinky in Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Milly explaining to Pinky.jpg|Pinky with Milly and Adyson Sweetwater Crammed elevator.jpg|Pinky in front of a crammed evevator for the agents from the Organization Without a Cool Acronym Agent_Pinky.jpg|Pinky standing up Pinky and Perry at City Hall.jpg|Pinky with Perry the Platypus Trivia *Whenever Pinky is shown on screen, a mariachi band plays, mainly a cuica. The song played is the same played by the Mariachi tree singers. The two times it is not played was in "Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" and ''Rollercoaster: The Musical!. *He loves eating grilled cheese sandwiches, just like Candace ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), and steak. ("Comet Kermillian") *His nemesis is Professor Poofenplotz ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). *He has an uncontrollable twitch, evidenced in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" and "Journey to the Center of Candace". *His appearance changes slightly from his first appearance to his latest appearance ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"), in the fact that his small teeth are gone and he does not look as scruffy. This could possibly be his disguise from a "mindless pet" to "agent mode," as is the case with Perry the Platypus, where his eyes stare in opposite directions. Pinky's eyes seem to look in the same direction when in pet mode, unlike Perry's. *He and Dennis, and Newton the Gnu are the only agents (that are named) to have a name that is not an alliteration. Such as Perry, or Peter the Panda. Whether this is not always true or just not true in Wanda's Division is not known. *It is unknown if Pinky has a codename, like Agent P for Perry. He doesn't seem to go on missions that often. *He has many athletic abilities, such as flipping and running very fast. *In normal pet mode, his collar is pink (likely as in "The Fast And The Ferbulous: Danville Drift", as in the portrait in place of Isabella's), but, as a secret agent, his collar is sky blue with a yellow dog tag. In "Hide and Seek", Pinky's pink collar has a silver dog tag, but the whole collar turned out to be a little light. *His lair is pink, and is across the street from Perry's lair. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Day of the Living Gelatin") *He is treated as a female in the Spanish version. *In "An Interview With A Platypus", Isabella states that Pinky always barks at the door whenever a doorbell rings on TV and when the Fireside Girls later use an animal translator to talk to him, it is hinted that he thinks the characters on TV are actually very small people in the box. *He is seen assisting other agents like Peter the Panda against alternate Doofenshmirtz's robots. *It's unknown if Isabella discovered Pinky's Secret Identity during the battle against Alternate Doofenshmirtz's robots. *According to Isabella, he will eat anything other than dog food. ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *He has a boss named Wanda and her intern Carla. *Like Perry, Pinky doesn't "talk." Appearances *"Journey to the Center of Candace" (First appearance) *"Comet Kermillian" (Cameo) *"Interview With a Platypus" (Cameo) *"Day of the Living Gelatin" (Cameo) *"Hide and Seek" *"Bubble Boys" (Cameo) *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *''Rollercoaster: The Musical!'' (Cameo) *"Bee Story" *"Where's Pinky?" Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Pets Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Spies Category:TV Animation characters Category:Agents Category:O.W.C.A. agents Category:Animated characters